I Can't Stop Loving You
by Jirapan
Summary: Slightly AU set during season 3. There's a new girl in town that catches Brittanys heart, but she still loves Santana, but Santana is scared and pretends not to love her back which kills her inside. So Brittany dates the new girl not knowing how Santana really feels. Brittana endgame I promise. Quinntana Friendship along with Santana and Puck friendship. Pezberry friendship later.
1. New Girl

**In this story, it's set during the third season. Artie and Brittany still broke up the same way, but Brittany confessed to Santana. Santana feels the same way but doesn't vocalize it and tell Brittany she can't. She is terrified of how her family will take it, she has a little sister and a big brother and she also still has the same fears as in the school. Her, Puck and Quinn have been friends since Kindergarten and only Quinn knows how she feels about Brittany, but does not. Santana has slept with almost all the jocks and Brittany still had her kissing tally mark going. Their friendship is on an edge. They still had their flings like in the show. A new girl comes in and gives Brittany what she is searching from Santana, love and attention. It does have Brittany and the original character for a bit, but Brittana is the ENDGAME. Promise. Anyway enjoy I hope you like it, and I have a small feeling that you'll get mad at me, cause I'm pretty sure I'll get mad at me for writing some of this. Please review and tell me what you think and give me some of your ideas, I'll update as much and as soon as I can I have other stories I'm writing also.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our new student, would you please introduce yourself?" Mr. Schue said as if he was introducing a new Broadway star, Santana rolled her eyes and looked at the new student. Her summer has been horrible since her and Brittany had a fight about being together, she glanced over to Brittany was staring at the new girl hard.

"Hi, I'm Kylie Veel, I play guitar, sing, dance and I'm in gymnastics," Kylie said politely, some of the guys start gossiping and whispering about the girl. Santana just rolled her eyes while they talk about her expected flexibility skills. Brittany was mesmerized by the girl. She had long black hair and bright hazel eyes that seemed to brighten the room, and the girls voice was so smooth. Brittany looked over to Santana whom was staring at her. Santana blushed hard and looked away quickly; Brittany internally smiled and turned when she heard a voice to her left.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" Brittany looked up to see Kylie there with a smile, Brittany blushed and smiled back.

"Uh n-no no of course not you can sit anywhere," Brittany stuttered, when did she stutter? She only did that with Santana. Santana was watching the exchange and felt her heart shoot with unbearable pain, Santana looked away and zoned out.

Brittany looked over to Santana and saw her just staring at Spanish book with a blank expression, Brittany frowned, then suddenly felt a foot brush her leg. Brittany jumped and looked over to Kylie.

"Sorry, I was crossing my legs," Kylie whispered.

"It's fine," Brittany replied, she felt her leg tingle from the touch.

"Santana!" Mr. Schue called for the fifth time. Santana jumped and looked up to him.

"What?" Santana asked, not knowing what she was doing.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked concerned and annoyed.

"Just not feeling to great," Santana murmured.

"Well can you tell me what 'excuse me' is in Spanish please," Mr. Schue asked. Santana looked at him and was about to answer when she noticed Kylie's leg brush against Brittany's leg again and saw Brittany smile slightly.

"I- I don't remember, can I go to the nurses please?" Santana rushed out, the pain in her heart was killing her and she could feel the tears in her eyes forming.

"How can you not know? You're like fluent in it," Finn questioned from his seat, Quinn slapped him in the arm.

"Finn enough! Yes Santana you may," Mr. Schue said, Santana quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the room, Brittany watched worriedly, Santana rarely got sick and when she did she wouldn't ever talk about it, normally she and Quinn had to force her to stay in bed.

"Can I go and make sure she gets there okay? I'll be back," Quinn asks from her seat, Mr. Schue sighed and nodded, Quinn got out of her seat and gave Brittany a look before leaving.

"Wow, does she have something against you or something?" Kylie whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Huh? Oh no she doesn't, she's actually one of my best friends," Brittany replied, Kylie gave her a shocked look and then went back to paying attention to the lesson. Brittany, however, spent the rest of the time worrying about Santana.

Santana ran into the girl's locker room and saw some cheerios ditching in there.

"Out," Santana growled, scared the girls ran out. As soon as Santana heard the door shut she fell back against her locker with a thud and sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Outside the door Quinn saw the two Cheerios run out, when Quinn made it to the door she heard the loud thud and quickly ran in to see Santana crying on the ground into her hands.

"San," Quinn whispered, Santana looked up hoping to see Brittany, but in the end, Brittany didn't follow her. Quinn didn't need to ask what was wrong, or if she's okay. She also saw the exchange between Brittany and Kylie and fumed over it. Quinn squatted down and held Santana closely and sobs racked though her body.

**T.T**

After class Santana was at her locker and Brittany ran up to her.

"Hey San, you okay?" Brittany asked. Santana pulled herself out of the locker; she looked as if she hadn't been crying for thirty minutes, but Brittany could still see sadness in her eyes.

"Fine Brittany," Santana replied as friendly as she could. They stood awkwardly staring at each other and Brittany hated it. She wished they could go back to being able to talk to one another easily. Santana hated it also, she wish she could just forget everything and grab Brittany's pinky with her own and walk to class with her, smiles on both of their faces.

"Santana I still love you, I still want to be with you," Brittany whispered. Santana self-consciously looked around and sighed sadly. Her next words killed her inside.

"I know, but I can't I-I don't like you like that Brittany, please just forget about me okay? Find someone else who can love you back the way you deserve," Santana said emotionless. Santana walked away on the verge of crying again. Brittany stood there her eyes glazed over with tears. She turned and saw Kylie standing there wide eyed.

"Oh um," Brittany stuttered trying to find words.

"It's okay Brittany I get it, no worries," Kylie said smiling, "I myself am gay," Kylie said.

"But I'm not gay, I'm just," Brittany struggled with her words.

"Bi?" Kylie asked, Brittany nodded, "Well cool, but um I need to get to my locker," Kylie said pointing to her locker. Strangely hers was right between hers and Santana's. Brittany stepped to the side and allowed Kylie access.

"You should join Glee," Brittany blurted, Kylie looked at her with a smile.

"That's that club that does show choir things right?" Kylie asked.

"Yup, you'll have so much fun since you like guitar and singing and stuff," Brittany said.

"Well, sure but only if you do something for me," Kylie said.

"Okay," Brittany replied.

"I'll audition and make it in, if you go out on a date with me this Friday at this restaurant I saw called Breadstix," Kylie smirked. Brittany was taken aback by the words. Should she, she still had feelings for Santana, but Santana said to be with someone else. Kylie made her feel how Santana used to, wanted. Brittany made up her mind and nodded.

"Yes I will," Brittany said, Kylie grinned.

"Okay, see you at Glee," Kylie winked and walked away.

"Yeah," Brittany breathed. Quinn was watching from afar and shook her head. Why did Santana have to be so stupid and lie?

**D:**

At Glee club everyone was talking and gossiping about the new girl who came, while Santana just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Hey you okay?" Puck asked, Santana looked at him and nodded. She was shocked when she saw Brittany coming in with Kylie holding hands and Mr. Schue following behind them.

"Alright guys, this is Kylie and she's going to audition for Glee," Mr. Schue said and sat down. Brittany smiled at Kylie and went to sit next to Artie.

"Um I'm going to sing 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert," she said. Everyone shifted in their seats slightly excited. The band started playing the music and Kylie started dancing, and it impressed them all especially Brittany and Mike.

**So I got my boots on,**

**Got the right amount of leather**

**And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner**

**And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter**

**All we need in this world is some love**

**There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,**

**And the light side, baby tonight**

**It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it**

**But if I had you,**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you,**

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you,**

**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah, if I had you**

**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you**

**From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling**

**Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning**

**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's**

**What they need in this world is some love**

**There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,**

**And a flat-line, baby tonight**

**It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it**

**But if I had you,**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you,**

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you,**

**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah, if I had you**

**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had-**

**The flashing of the lights**

**It might feel so good**

**But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah**

**The fashion and the stage, it might get me high**

**But it don't mean a thing tonight**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you,**

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you,**

**Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah if I had you**

**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you,**

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**(Never could compete with you)**

**If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**(It'd be ecstasy with you)**

**Yeah if I had you**

**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you.**

Everyone cheered and clapped, her voice was amazing and rough, perfect for rock songs. Santana just looked away while Brittany gave her a hug.

"Welcome to Glee club Kylie," Mr. Schue said. The club ran up and greeted Kylie into the club.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Kylie said smiling she noticed Santana in the back sitting down with a scowl on her face.

"Santana, don't be rude introduce yourself," Mr. Schue said, Santana sighed and Brittany felt a slight anger towards her for it.

"I'm Santana," Santana greeted after she got up and walked towards the girl, extending her hand out. Kylie hesitantly took it.

"Nice to meet you," Kylie said softly. Santana gave her a fake sarcastic smile. Brittany gave her a hard glare, knowing that smile that she used on everyone she didn't like.

"Yeah, likewise," Santana said and let go going to go grab her stuff when she heard Kylie say something that made her blood run cold.

"So since I made it, I'll pick you up at six on Friday for our date?" Kylie said to Brittany, everyone was shocked.

"Damn," Puck mumbled, saddened he didn't get a chance at the new girl.

"Yup," Brittany giggled. Santana felt her heart shatter. _Didn't take Brittany long to move on, I wish I could. _Santana thought.

"Hey Santana! How about we hook up this weekend?" Puck asked walking up to her, Santana and everyone turned to him by his forwardness. Santana looked at him for a second before answering.

"No," Santana said. Puck was stunned that she turned him down for the first time ever. Breaking up was one thing, but Santana always said yes to hooking up with him, they were each other's go to fucks.

"N-no? But Santana we always-"

"Puck I don't have to fuck you whenever you want okay, you can't just ask me and expect me be fucked every time you want to," Santana growled. Everyone went silent and speechless at Santana's words. Puck quickly closed his mouth and nodded.

"Santana we don't use that language," Mr. Schue slightly scolded.

"Yeah whatever, we're high schoolers, you should expect it," Santana remarked, grabbing her binder and leaving the room.

"She's a rain of sunshine today isn't she?" Sam commented.

"Really, she's like that every day to everyone," Finn says.

"Enough about Santana guys and go home," Mr. Schue sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Brittany looked to Kylie who was reeling by the drama of the club.

"You'll get used to everyone and he drama, promise," Brittany said, Kylie smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think Santana likes me too much," Kylie replied, Brittany looked at her and silently agreed.

"You think?" Quinn said from the door way, pink hair and everything.

"Quinn?" Brittany said shocked by her appearance here.

"Santana doesn't like you and frankly neither do I," Quinn said walking up to them.

"Okay, understood but why I haven't done anything to you two," Kylie replied crossing her arms, Quinn smirked at the challenging posture.

"Oh you did, you just don't realize it, Brittany you should be careful, if you don't you won't have Santana here to protect you anymore," Quinn said to Brittany. Brittany's eyes widened in fear, Santana has always been there to protect her, why would she stop?

"She doesn't need Santana to protect her, I will," Kylie said stepping in front of Brittany.

"What makes you think you can? You're at the bottom of the food chain here girlie, your new, a music geek, and you joined Glee club, you have no authority at this school to protect Brittany. Santana on the other hand can, she's head cheerleader and has a bitchy side to her that no one wants to mess with. Everyone tight now knows not to mess with Brittany unless they want to write their death sentence, but if they see Santana not there to defend her, she will be tormented. Why do you think she hasn't been slushied yet?" Quinn said crossing her arms and smirked.

"Slushied?" Kylie questioned.

"Oh everyone who's a loser gets one, even Santana did once, but she had a small word with Karofskey and let's just say she hasn't been slushied since, I would be careful if I were you, you're probably on the top of the list right now," Quinn said and started walking away.

"I don't need Santana to protect me," Brittany said suddenly which made Quinn turn.

"Trust me Britt, you do more than you think, but she needs you way more that you need her," and with that Quinn walked out leaving both Brittany and Kylie wondering what Quinn meant.


	2. Breadstix

**Reading the reviews got me wanting to put up another chapter, so here I go, and I will do my hardest to do what most reviewers want un like Ryan Murphy who says he takes fans point of view into point and does it in the show, cause that obviously not true due to the fact that Santana and Brittany aren't together and has everyone falling for Sam. Anyway here ya go hope you enjoy, it's fine to get angry and express it in the reviews, helps me to know exactly when to put them together again, or get it started so in other words please review. (PS: Kylie isn't too bad, you'll grow to like her sooner or later I hope. She isn't a bad guy in this, but there will be one cause there always does have to be one)**

"Ready for our date Miss Peirce?' Kylie said happily as soon as Brittany got her front door open. Brittany gasped at the bouquet of flowers she was holding. They held classic roses, lilies, and tulips of all different colors. Brittany smiled and took them from her.

"These are so beautiful, thank you Kylie," Brittany said. Brittany invited Kylie in, then ran into the kitchen and put the flowers in water in a large cup. She came back and Kylie lifter her arm for Brittany. Brittany grabbed it and made their way to Kylie's car and headed to Breadstix.

**Meanwhile**

Santana has been laying on her bed all day since she got home from practice staring at the ceiling and replaying the events of the week in her head. Kylie and Brittany holding hands, giggling, laughing, joking around, and walking to class together. Santana couldn't help the large amount of jealousy that erupted from her every time she saw them together. All she wanted to do was rip them apart and shove Brittany against a locker and kiss her for the rest of her life, not caring about how anyone would take it. She's been so angry with herself for not telling Brittany how she felt, that she wanted to be with her, but was too afraid. She couldn't admit to Brittany that she was afraid; Brittany needed her to be strong and fight for her. Santana sighed and groaned in aggravation, the battle inside her was killing her.

"Sanny?" Santana heard a small voice come from her bed room door and couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Hey Rosie," Santana said sitting up and looking at her little sister.

"Are you sad?" Rosie asked with a small voice and bit her lip. She was like a miniature Santana, they looked exactly the same and Santana couldn't help wonder if she ever pulled this trick when she was younger.

"No, not really, but I can tell you want something," Santana said sitting on the edge of her bed. Rosie walked over to her and shyly looked up.

"Can we go to Breadstix, mommy said she would pay if you said yes," Rosie Said sweetly. Santana internally screamed. _Why does she have to want to go to Breadstix the same exact night Brittany is having a date with Barbie Big Tits?_

"I don't know Rose," Santana sighed, Rosie pouted and looked down sad. _Dammit you and that damned pout, you're like Brittany with that thing. _"Okay! Fine we'll go, go tell mom and I'll get dressed and be down there in a minute," Santana said exasperated and threw her hand in the air. Rosie screamed for joy and jumped in Santana's arms hugging her tightly. Santana hugged back just as tightly and let go, letting Rosie run quickly down stairs. Santana mentally prepared herself for what she was getting herself into and got dressed in her blue dress and vest that she wore to Rachel's stupid party and headed downstairs.

"Thank you Santana for taking Rosie," her mother said. Santana nodded and Rosie grabbed her hand. They started heading out when Santana felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her mother's worried expression.

"You know you can tell me anything about your life right?" her mother asked, Santana smiled sadly.

"Yeah of course why?" Santana asked playing dumb.

"It's just, you seem so sad lately Mija and Brittany hasn't been over here lately," her mother pressed knowing why Santana has been sad. Santana looked at her skeptically.

"What does Brittany have to do with my happiness?" Santana questioned, and then she felt a tug on her arm and looked down.

"Sanny lets go I'm hungry," Rosie begged tugging on her older sister's hand.

"Okay, we aren't done with this discussion," Santana said sending a look to her mother and walked out.

When they arrived Santana took one last deep breath before opening the door to let Rosie into the restaurant. Rosie giggled and ran up to the waitress, Santana followed closely behind.

Brittany recognized the small little giggled and felt her blood run cold, her and Kylie were having a great time talking about favorite animals and debating whose is better, she looked around Kylie to see a small Santana jumping up and down and the big Santana smiling at her little sisters antics. Rosie turned her head and saw Brittany looking at her.

"Britty!" Rosie squealed and ran over to the blonde hopping into the booth and giving Brittany a hug, which she reciprocated. Kylie raised a questioning eyebrow while smiling at the two till Santana came up.

"Sorry about her, she just hasn't seen her in a while," Santana said sarcastically, not sorry at all for her little sister interrupting.

"Um, it's fine," Kylie said shakily and looked to Brittany for help, Santana rarely talked to Kylie and Kylie knew Santana didn't like her and she knew Brittany loved her before, so she didn't know how to respond.

"Hey Santana," Brittany said, Santana looked over at Brittany and gave her the sweetest smile that made Kylie's blood boil.

"Hi Britt-Britt," Santana said sweetly, Brittany gulped at the sound of her voice and looked to Kylie who had a scowl on her face.

"Who are you?" Rosie asked Kylie.

"Um, Kylie and you are?" Kylie smiled nicely.

"Rosie Lopez," Rosie said smiling back.

"Rosie come on it's time to sit down," Santana said picking the girl up from Brittany's lap.

"Oh but Sanny please can we sit with them, I miss Britty and I know you do too," Rosie said, Santana's face paled and looked to Brittany.

"Rosie we can't they're on a date," Santana said quietly.

"Like Mommy and Daddy do when they go out? Or Roddy and that girl he goes out with," Rosie asked. Santana smiled and nodded. "But how, they're two girls I thought they couldn't do that?" Rosie asked, Santana's heart dropped and she put Rosie down on her feet.

"Listen Rosie, you know how you are always supposed to listen to mommy and daddy no matter what?" Santana asked.

Rosie nodded knowing that her big sister was about to explain something serious because she only put her down and crouched at eye level when it was something important.

"Well I need you to listen to me like that. And this time no matter what mommy or daddy says of this matters, just my words okay?" Santana said making sure Rosie understood.

Rosie nodded again, "okay," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter who you love, whether it's a girl or a boy. It is perfectly fine for a girl and girl to date and for a boy and boy to date. Now if you ever have feelings for another girl I want you to talk to me first okay? Do you understand that yes it is possible for Brittany and Kylie to date?" Santana asked looking straight into her little sisters eyes.

"Yes, I do and I will if I do," Rosie said hugging Santana around the neck. Santana sighed and smiled looking up to Brittany who looked at her with thankful eyes.

"Come on let's go eat," Santana said picking Rosie up so her arms could stay around her neck. Brittany watched them walked away, at least now she knew Santana didn't hate her for loving her.

"So Santana does have a soft side like you said," Kylie said bringing Brittany's attention back to her.

"Yeah, a lot more than one, but that's one of them," Brittany said, Kylie grabbed Brittany's hand and rubbed the pad of her thumb over Brittany's hand. Brittany felt electricity through her arm at the touch and smiled.

"Come on let's get you home," Kylie said having the waitress come over with a check. Brittany's brows furrowed and looked at her phone, it said 9:45.

"It's only nine-forty," Brittany said a little saddened.

"Yeah, but I want to get you home early to stay on your parents good side, I wish we could stay out longer too," Kylie said giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek, which made Brittany's frown turn into a small smile. Kylie laid down the money to pay. They grabbed hands and walked out. Santana watched them and felt her heart re-break at the sight of the kiss. Rosie noticed and tugged her sleeve. Santana looked at Rosie with un-tear shed eyes and a small weak smile.

"Sanny, do you like Britty too?" Rosie asked. Santana took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Uh huh, yeah," Santana said wiping away and tear that made its way out of her eye.

"I'm sowwy," Rosie said, "please don't crwy," Rosie said her lip quivering. Santana giggled as tears started down her face and Rosie's.

"I'll stop if you stop, deal?" Santana said.

"Deal," Rosie said and wiped away her tear sniffling. Santana did the same and then started eating the breadsticks.

**UH OH**

"Well I had a very fun time tonight Brittany," Kylie said as they stopped in front of Brittany's front door.

"Yeah me too, sorry about the awkwardness with Santana," Brittany said looking down.

"It's not your fault Britt," Kylie said lifting Brittany's chin. They looked in one anothers eyes before they both leaned in slowly and gently put their lips together. Brittany instantly felt shocks of electricity spark through her body. They pulled back and smiled.

"Um, see you at school next week then?" Kylie said clearing her throat.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled. Kylie gave Brittany one last peck before leaving. Brittany went in and went upstairs, plopping down on her bed. Tonight was nearly perfect. Brittany looked at the clock and it read 10:03. Brittany sighed and thought how she and Santana would still be out having fun and laughing. _Stop it; Santana doesn't like you that way. _She scolded herself, but then she couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful Santana was in that dress or how good she was with her little sister. Brittany groaned in frustration.

_No more thinking of Santana like that, you have Kylie now so stop._ And with that last scold she changed and fed Lord Tubbington, before going to sleep.


	3. Protection

**I'm working on the Santana jealousy thing, but for Snix to come out and go 'ALL LIMA HEIGHTS' on Kylie she needs to accept herself first which will come soon, and right now I'm on a roll so here's another chapter that I hope you like cause the classic Santana comes out to play.**

It's was Monday and everyone was in the halls talking casually away with one another. Brittany and Kylie made their way down the hall with their fingers interlaced. They were making their way over to their lockers when they spotted Santana. The really felt it was weird with their lockers being right next to one anothers. Santana looked around feeling as if someone was staring at her and saw the two of them at the opposite side of the hall. Santana sighed and closed her locker walking over to them; they both held their breaths as she put on her bitch smile.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of going to your lockers, I'm not going to bite… hard," and with that she walked away. Kylie and Brittany looked at one another wide eyed. Did Santana just say that? To them? To Brittany? They shrugged it off as best as they could and headed for their lockers.

When school ended, disaster struck when the Rugby team approached Brittany and Kylie with smug faces. Quinn turned down the same hall as soon as the boys walked up to them, she stayed back and watched.

"Well if it ain't the dykes, you know we can totally help you," said the captain with a smirk.

"And exactly what help do we need?" Kylie questioned crossing her arms, Brittany grabbed Kylie's should and shook her head.

"Simple we can straighten you out, make you normal, you just need real men like us to help," he replied, Kylie saw red.

"Yeah right, sorry be we aren't broken so leave us alone," Kylie snapped back weakly. The boys just snickered and the captain ignored her and turned to Brittany.

"I notice that you don't hang around Santana anymore, which really is a shame, but it gives me the time to cross you off my list," he said to Brittany who visibly gulped. One of his friends handed him a grape slushy. Kylie panicked and stood in front of Brittany in a vain attempt to protect her. He just laughed and threw it in her face. She yelped at the stinging cold and started rubbing her eyes. One of the boys grabbed her and pulled her aside; she tried to fight them but was unable. The captain was handed another slushy and was about the throw it in her face. Brittany tightened her eyes and braced herself, but never felt a thing coming. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a cherry red Santana in front on her. The boys had horror struck across their faces. Santana slowly wiped away the slush and looked at them with a deadly glare.

"Now I know you weren't about to throw that in Brittany's face," Santana said, a bunch of the boys in the back shook their heads and quickly ran off. Her glare shifted to the captains.

"Um, I uh," he stuttered.

"To scared for speech, or is that how you always talk, cause I'm pretty sure I didn't hear you call my friend here a dyke, did I? Don't speak nod, you speak you'll be wearing your balls for earrings," Santana said stepping forward. The captain shook his head vigorously and Santana smiled at the fear.

"Oh no I believe you did, see my ear don't deceive me, even if Brittany isn't around me anymore I am very protective, so I want you to think really hard right now, and tell me the truth, did you call Brittany a dyke?" Santana said stepping forward which made the captain step back.

He nodded.

"And were you about to throw that slushy, which is all over me, all over her?"

Nod.

"Good, now think very hard about your actions and understand you have made it on my list. I want you to contemplate what punishment I'm going to give you and when I get back to you, you better have prepared yourself. And the next time you try anything with Brittany I will go all Lima Heights on your ass understand?"

Nod.

"Good, now leave afores I endz you," she waved him off and he ran like a bat out of hell. She looked over to the other boys who were frozen in fear and holding Kylie. "Let her go," Santana said, they quickly dropped her and ran after the rest of the boys.

"Thanks San," Brittany whispered.

"Not a problem, other than Coach Sue is going to kill me for having my uniform get messed up," Santana said.

"You okay?" Brittany asked biting her lip, Santana nodded and walked over to a purple Kylie, she picked her up and put her against the lockers.

"Look here Smurf, if you're going to date Brittany you better be able to protect from tools like that, cause if not you and I will not be good terms at all, I already don't like you and you not being able to protect Brittany almost makes me hate, you I want you to understand if I ever have to step in for you to protect her ever again, you will be on my list, that clear?" Santana said. Kylie looked at her dejectedly and nodded. Santana smiled and walked away to the bathroom to get cleaned off. Brittany sighed and led Kylie to a different bathroom to help her get cleaned off.

"Told you," Quinn said form the door, the two girls looked to her.

"Told us what?" Brittany asked, turning back and rinsing out the slushy in Kylie's hair.

"I told you that you can't protect Brittany the way Santana can, you can't compete against Santana whenever it comes to Brittany," Quinn said.

"Yes I can," Kylie argued pulling up and glaring at Quinn.

"Oh please, you could hardly ever. Santana knows everything about Brittany, everything. Santana knows how Brittany's brain works, and how to protect her and defend her. You however only just met Brittany and know practically nothing about Brittany so why try?" Quinn argued.

"That's not fair, I bet Santana knew just as much after knowing Brittany after a week," Kylie snapped, Quinn smirked.

"Oh trust me, Santana knew a lot more about Brittany than you did in two days, inside and out," Quinn offhandedly said. Kylie cocked her head in confusion and looked to Brittany who had a blush on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Kylie asked turning back around to Quinn.

"Let me clear it up for you, Santana and Brittany were already having sex by day two of cheer camp before freshman year, and they met at cheer camp. It just so happened that the three of us were in the same cabin and they weren't very… quiet with their affairs," Quinn said, Brittany and Kylie's eyes widened.

"You knew?" Brittany asked horrified. Quinn nodded.

"You slept with her after two days?" Kylie asked Brittany.

"Well I mean she said it was experimenting," Brittany said sadly and looked down.

"Yeah that's what Santana 'says'," Quinn emphasized 'says'.

"Well it doesn't matter, Brittany is more to me than experimenting," Kylie says.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Quinn asked in amazement.

"Of course I did, but I'm going to pay attention to it," Kylie replied, Quinn just shook her head.

"Whatever," Quinn sighed and left them; she walked down the hall to see Santana come out of the other bathroom all cleaned up and tears coming down her face. Quinn felt bad for her and felt her heart go out to her best friend. Quickly she brought out her phone and texted Puck.

**To Puck: Hey, we need to talk about Santana.**

**From Puck: Yeah sure, when?**

**To Puck: Today after Glee, it's serious and you're the only one who can do this.**

**From Puck: …. Do what exactly?**

**To Puck: You'll find out when you do it.**

**From Puck: Alright whatever, if it's for Santana sure.**

Quinn smiled and went into the bathroom with blonde hair dye.

**^.^**

When Santana got home she saw her mom sitting in the living room.

"Santana we need to talk," she said, Santana stopped and sighed, walking over to her mother.

"Yeah? What about?" she asked sitting in the opposite chair.

"First what happened to you?" her mother asked.

"Some guys picking on Brittany, anyway what's up?" Santana asked, getting slightly worried.

"Do you love Brittany?" her mother blurted out. Santana's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop.

Her mother knew.


	4. Confessions of a Closet Lesbian

**I'm loving that you guys are loving this story, and this chapter is going to have a pivotal moment for Santana that you guys have been waiting shortly for, so here ya go. Please review.**

"What?" Santana asked shocked. How could her mother possibly even think that? Even know that she had feelings for Brittany?

"Are you in love with Brittany?" her mother asked once again.

"What! No of course not we're just friends, I like guys mom I'm not gay," Santana rushed trying to cover her sexuality up. Her mother gave her a sad smile.

"Honey, it's okay you can tell me, it won't make me love you any less, you can tell me anything," her mother pressed, she knew her daughter was lying and knew that it was hurting her inside to do so.

"No mom, I get that it's okay, but I'm not I mean I can't I have boys, I like boys," Santana was panicking now and confused. One of her biggest fears is her mother not loving her anymore, her dad she really could care less about but her mother.

"Mija really, just please be honest with me," her mother said sweetly, Santana shook her head vigorously.

"No, no really mom I'm not in…. in love with Brittany, besides she's dating someone else and I have to go, I'm tired, Coach made us run suicides so yeah, night," Santana ran away, like she always did when she faced a tough decision. Her mother sighed audibly and leaned back in the chair. _Of course she had to get the stubborn gene from her father. _

"Mommy, are you really okay with Sanny loving Britty?" Rosie asked coming from the kitchen, where she heard the whole conversation.

"Of course sweety, I don't mind, I know Brittany makes Santana happy. Now I want you to listen to me, there isn't anything wrong with your sister feeling that way about Brittany okay, your father and brother may disagree, but there still isn't anything wrong with it," she said to Rosie.

"I know, Sanny told me last night when she said that Britty was dating Kylie," Rosie replied hopping into her mother's lap.

_If she doesn't mind it, then why won't she just admit it?_

Her mother wondered.

**The next day at school**

Santana was walking down the hall in deep thought of what her mother had said to her last night.

_So she's okay with it, which is cool and everything, but that doesn't make everyone else okay with it, I mean what about dad, or Rod or even Abuela?_

Santana was torn out of her thoughts when she turned the corner to see Brittany and Kylie in a kiss. Santana back pedals blushing, her heart picked up speed as she listened to their conversation that came after.

"I really like you Britt," Kylie whispered putting her forehead on Brittany's. Brittany smiled, but hesitated also with her reply.

_Don't say it Brittany, please don't say it back. _Santana pleaded within herself.

"I- like you a lot… too," Brittany finally breathed. There it went. Everything Santana knew about everything she had with Brittany just left her body. Santana's face dropped to a emotionless face and she turned the corner.

"S-Santana!" Kylie pulled away and Brittany immediately turned around to see and lifeless Santana walk by.

"San? Are you okay?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Of course! Don't let me stop you two love birds from going at it, let me tell you one thing Smurf, Brittany is amazing in bed, talking from experience here," Santana said smiling and walking away. She left the two girls dumbfounded and they looked at one another.

Santana turned the corner again and continued down that hall, till she felt a hand loop around her arms and pull her into the choir room. Santana was taken by surprised and dazed by the sudden pull, she turned to see Puck locking the door.

"Um, Puck what are you doing?" Santana asked her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I want to talk, why won't you ever come over anymore? We used to have so much fun," Puck said, he sounded sort of like a robot.

_Please Puck can you be any worse of an actor? _Quinn scolded from Mr. Schue's office. She was hiding in there with a video camera peeked through the crack of the door videotaping.

"Excuse me? Look just because I don't want to have sex with you-"

"Not just me, everyone. You used to be a sex animal, I mean when you got an offer it was a yes as long as they were a jock, or when you needed to get off you would go tell someone to meet you at a motel with a room already paid for, now you don't do anything, you joined the celibacy club for Christ's sake," Puck said. Now he was getting into it.

"So what? I don't want to have sex anymore, it's not exciting to me anymore," Santana shrugged, which was far from the truth, she loved sex, with Brittany, but with guys…. Not so much.

"Bullshit Santana, what really wrong hm? Do you not enjoy being with me or something?" Puck pressed, her stepped forward which made Santana step back, showing her fear.

"No Puck,"

"No you didn't enjoy it? Or no there isn't anything wrong?" Puck continued his advance till Santana had turned and pressed against the piano.

"No I, I mean I-" Santana struggled to find the right words, Puck put his hands on either side of Santana and kept her trapped. Santana squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head.

"Tell me right now that you don't enjoy it then I'll stop, but if you don't tell me anything then I won't," Puck said leaning down.

"STOP! I don't enjoy it okay; I don't enjoy being with you or any other guy like that!" Santana screamed, tears started rolling down her face in fear. Puck stopped and pulled back and looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean Santana? If you didn't like being with guys like then why did you-"

"Because I thought I could fuck myself straight okay!" Santana yelled at him, but then immediately cover her mouth with her hands.

_There it is Santana, don't stop with that. _Quinn cheered on the inside.

"Straight? What do you mean? Are you, I mean you're? San I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?" Puck said taken aback, Quinn never mentioned that this is what they needed Santana to confess.

"Yes, I'm fucking gay, happy? I didn't tell you 'cause I'm scared about what you and everyone would think of me. I don't want to go walking down the halls and people calling me dyke and wanting me to make out with some girl to get them off or for their entertainment, I can't deal with that," Santana whispered out.

"Santana, all this time you were but, you still… with so many guys I mean if you didn't swing that way then why would you keep doing it, I mean all the times we were together you… you had to have faked it I mean I can't even imagine," Puck was trying to get his questions and thoughts in order.

"Yes… I faked it… so many times, but I thought that if I did it enough times, if I was with enough guys it would make me straight, but every time I had been with them…. It felt like I was…. Getting like raped or something," Santana mumbled.

"RAPED! Santana if you would have told me I wouldn't have even touched you like that, we're best friends, Jesus I feel like a defiled you or something," Puck exclaimed feeling bad for all the times he pushed Santana into saying yes.

"Puck it isn't your fault, it's mine for being afraid," Santana said trying to calm him down.

"There's another I don't understand, I mean you Santana Fucking Lopez. You kill people with your eyes, and destroy them with words. What's the difference between people calling you a whore and bitch and people calling you a dyke and lesbo? Cause for one thing you aren't a whore, but you're sometimes a bitch. But you really are a lesbian, why would you be afraid of people calling what you are, those are hardly insulting words," Puck said, Santana looked at him and them looked down. He had a point, there was no difference other than one is true and the other isn't.

_Nice Puck. _Quinn patted him on the back mentally.

"It, I don't know Puck I just don't okay," Santana said giving up.

"Well, then what about Brittany?" Puck asked. Santana looked up at him wide eyed, was she really that obvious about her feelings for her?

"What about Brittany?" Santana asked cautiously.

"It's completely obvious to me now that I know that your gay that you have a thing for her San, I mean come on the hand holding, looks and smiles you give each other, obvious," Puck said.

"Well it doesn't matter what I feel for Brittany cause she's with someone else," Santana argued defensively.

"That has never stopped you before, I mean you broke her up with Artie," Puck said.

"Okay so yeah the first time I did, but only because I really thought she was using him for his voice only, I had no idea that they actually liked each other. And I really didn't the second time, with Artie's little name calling that got in dumped. Beside I really think she…" Santana trailed off.

"Really think she what?"

"I really think she likes Smurfy," Santana mumbled.

"Smurfy?" Puck asked confused.

"Kylie, Jesus and if Brittany's happy with her then why would I want to get in the way, I can't convince Brittany it's cheating since we all have the same 'plumbing'," Santana replied.

"San, you know as well as I do that Brittany would be happier with you if you just confessed and come out," Puck said a little irritated by Santana's excuses.

"No I can't do that, I'm not ready for the consequences," Santana said shaking her head.

"So you're just going to leave them alone and let the new girl have your girl?" Puck asked. Santana smirked and he recognized it.

"Hell no, it's my personal mission to make Kylie's life a living hell," Santana said.

"There's the Santana I know," Puck said, Santana smiled and they walked out. Quinn shut the camera and smiled to herself.

Step one complete.


	5. Outed

**Here's the next installment that involves… the Mash-off aspects of everything.**

"Oh please blubber boy you sound like you're dying when you sing and having a seizure when you dance, you have no game and can' choose one girl to be with, so don't talk to me about who's the best singer in the group," Santana argued. She and Finn have been going at it for twenty minutes and everyone in Glee was getting tired of it.

"But it's true, Rachel is the best singer and I'm the best guys singer so we should do a duet together," Finn replied.

"IT doesn't always has to be you and Rachel Finny, alright, maybe we need a different duet going on than just boy girl," Santana sighed out, she was losing her will to fight, since it felt like that's all she's been doing lately is fighting, whether it was herself or Kylie or Finn, there was a fight.

"Stop it will you!" Rachel yelled, they stopped and looked at her, "thank you, Finn, Santana is right I think we should do a different kind of duet and that where I ask, Santana will you do a duet with me, our voices would sound exceptional together," Rachel said, everyone was astonished by this offer, Santana eyes Rachel suspiciously before coming to a decision.

"Fine Dwarf, you got a deal," Santana replied.

"Fantastic, I have the perfect song in mind,"

"Okay whoa hold up, who said you get to choose the song," Santana said stopping Rachel's mouth from moving anymore.

"It's just, I mean," Rachel was at a loss for words.

"Okay here, how about this, I'll do whatever song you have in mind, then we do another duet, but it's my choice in song, clear?" Santana said, Rachel beamed and nodded ecstatically.

"Did Santana seriously just offer to do two duets with Rachel?" Sam asked shocked, Mike and Tina nodded also, completely dumbfounded.

"Good," Santana said and walked out.

"Uh meet me in the auditorium after school!" Rachel called after her; Santana waved her hand in the air in acknowledgment.

"Wow, Santana is changing fast, other than her insults," Kylie said.

"Mr. Schue, I would like to rejoin Glee club," Quinn said from the door. Everyone looked to her, her hair was her normal blonde again and she was wearing yellow sundress and a white small sweater over it.

"Um, yeah sure, good to have you back," Quinn smiled and walked over to sit down.

"Glee club just can't get any more fun," Kylie commented, Brittany smiled at her sympathetically.

**Later that day**

"Santana wait!" Finn called out to her in the hall way. Kylie and Brittany turned to see what would happen along with Quinn who was at the opposite side of the hallway talking with Rachel about Shelby.

"What Finnocence?" Santana asked turning around to face Finn.

"I want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you in Glee," Finn said, Santana's brows furrowed.

"Okay, I don't see the point in this conversation at all, we never apologize to one another, ever," Santana said trying to get to his point.

"Well, you said some really um hurtful things to me and I was hoping if I apologized then you would to," Finn said, Santana's face broke out into a smile then she chuckled uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, me? Apologize to you? Your funny Orca, hilarious, see listen I don't apologize to no one, no matter what, understood, so move your tub of lard out of my way," Santana said and walked away. Finn was fuming at her words. He was already self-conscious about his body and Santana just kept making it worse.

"You know, why don't you just come out of the closet Santana?" everyone in hall stopped and it went silent. Santana's walking slowed drastically.

"You know I think I know why you're so good at tearing other people down. You can't accept yourself and you constantly tear yourself down because you're in love with Brittany and she doesn't love you back, in fact she dating someone else and is perfectly happy without you. You could have had her, but don't and it's all because you're a giant coward on the inside," Finn said, "See you in Glee club," and with that he walked off. Santana felt her heart implode, Finn just outed her to the entire school. She felt everyone's eyes burning through body. She looked around, she saw sympathy in Kylie's eyes, shock in Brittany's, Anger in Rachel's and worry in Quinn's. Santana made her way quickly down the hall and out of the building, hearing Quinn call out after her.

Rachel stormed after Finn after Santana left and found him in the choir room looking over the set list for sectionals.

"I cannot believe you said that in the middle of the hall," Rachel yelled, Finn jumped at the sudden loud voice.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"You don't call someone out of the closet in the middle of school or anywhere, ever. Not with a bunch of people around especially," Rachel screamed, Finn shrunk.

"But she was insulting me and.."

"That is no excuse, you could have very well ruined her life outing her like that Finn, and I don't understand how you could do that! To any person no matter how mean they were to you!" Rachel yelled.

"You would have done the exact same thing if you were me!" Finn argued.

"I have been you, I've been you for four years Finn, I don't know if you noticed, but since I got into this school I have been Santana's personal punching bag, and yes I noticed how she acts around Brittany and had my suspicions about them, but I wasn't positive about anything. And the fact that you thought it was alright to announce that in the school without being positive yourself and she wasn't gay could hurt her badly Finn and I hope you realize your mistake and take responsibility for it," Rachel said and started walking out.

"Oh and Finn we are done," and she walked out. Finn stood there dumbfounded.

**Meanwhile**

"Santana loves me…" Brittany couldn't get over the fact of this. Santana told her she didn't; Kylie was rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Hey Brittany, if you want to talk to Santana about this then I'm cool with it," Kylie said.

"No, she said she didn't she can't say one thing and expect me to think another thing, I still like you and I will. I don't even know if Finn was telling the truth, I think he was just trying to get Santana riled up," Brittany said looking to Kylie.

"Sweety, if he was trying to get to her, then she would have yelled at him back, but she just ran away, I think it was true," Kylie said moving Brittany's bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh it's true, Santana is gay," Quinn said to them.

"What? You knew? Again?" Brittany asked.

"Of course I knew I've known Santana for years, I read her a like a book, as you used to Brittany, but Kylie is like a haze over eyes," Quinn said.

"Don't pin this on Kylie, when I needed Santana to love me, she was there when Santana said she didn't like me that way," Brittany argued.

"And you would have seen how hurt Santana was when she said that, if you would just look at her like you used to you would have seen that, here," Quinn said and shoved a DVD into Brittany's hands.

"What is that?" Brittany asked.

"Santana's confession, straight from her lips, watch it in there you'll see the Santana you love," Quinn said and walked away. Brittany looked down to her hands she knew she had to watch, but she couldn't yet out of fear of Quinn being right.

**Next Week**

Santana was walking down the hall and stopped at her locker where Kylie and Brittany were quietly getting things out of her locker. They stayed silent then Santana felt a tap on her arm, she looked down to see Becky.

"Coach wants to see you in her office now," and with that she ran away. Santana looked confused and closed the locker door.

"Hey, Mr. Schue I'll be late for Glee," Santana said to them, they nodded and watched Santana walk off.

When Santana entered Sue's office she was greeted by her, Burt and Emma. Santana slowed her walk and looked at them skeptically.

"Take a seat Santana," Sue said, now Santana knew something was up, Sue never called her by her name.

"What's going on?" Santana asked setting her binder on Sue's desk.

"In my run for Ohio's Congress man I have said some untrue things that I am not proud of and it has taken a toll on not only me but my Cheerios, you especially," Sue said.

"I've been through this first hand and I can talk to your parents if you need me to," Burt said putting a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"And I can have daily counseling sessions with you," Emma said.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Santana asked.

"Apparently a daughter of Salazar's heard a conversation between you and Finn Hudson last week and told him some information, about you," Sue said.

"Salazar sent me a rough version of his new campaign ad against Sue here," Burt pushed in the video and Santana watched, and as soon as the video said 'promoted a lesbian as her head coach' and showed Santana next to a lesbian sign her blood ran cold and her face paled. Once the video ended Santana had tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe this is happening," Santana choked out.

"Santana I am so sorry," Sue said trying to console her.

"I haven't even told my parents yet!" Santana sobbed and ran out of the room crying. The three adults looked at one another and sighed they walked out and went to the choir room. When they walked in everyone was shocked.

"Does anyone know where Santana is? We are supposed to our duet," Rachel complained, but saw everyone's shocked and confused faces, causing her to turn around.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Can we speak to you Will," Emma asked, he nodded and left the room closing the door. Everyone rushed to it to hear what they were saying.

"There's a little situation Santana has to deal with so she probably won't be joining you guys today," Emma said.

"Is she okay?" Will asked.

"She's fine, but we thought we should let you know, here's her stuff give it to her when you see her," Sue said giving it to him.

"Thanks," everyone ran back to their seats and Will came in placing Santana's binder on the piano.

"Well guys it seems Santana won't be joining us to-"

"Hey sorry I'm late I had to deal with a few things," Santana said running in. everyone could tell she had been crying but said nothing about it, "Rachel, you ready to for out duet?" Santana asked, Rachel smiled and nodded getting up. The music started playing.

**{Rachel}**

**I waited for you today**

**But you didn't show**

**No no no**

**{Santana}**

**I needed You today**

**So where did You go?**

**{Both}**

**You told me to call**

**Said You'd be there**

**{Santana}**

**And though I haven't seen You**

**{Both}**

**Are You still there?**

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel You by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I"m never alone**

**{Rachel}**

**And though I cannot see You**

**And I can't explain why**

**{Santana}**

**Such a deep, deep reassurance**

**You've placed in my life**

**{Both}**

**We cannot separate**

**{Santana}**

**'Cause You're part of me**

**And though You're invisible**

**{Rachel}**

**I'll trust the unseen**

**{Both}**

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel You by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

**{Santana}**

**We cannot separate**

**You're part of me**

**{Rachel}**

**And though You're invisible**

**I'll trust the unseen**

**{Both}**

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel You by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I"m never alone**

They finished and everyone started clapping till Santana saw Finn whisper in Sugars ear.

"What did you just say to her?" Santana yelled causing everyone to go silent.

"Nothing I just said you two were really great," Finn said confused.

"No you're lying," Santana said her voice shaking.

"He really said that," Sugar piped in.

"You tell her? You tell too?" Santana pressed, her anger rising, "everyone is going to know now, because of you!"

"The school already knows Santana and they don't care."

"Not just the school you idiot! EVERYONE!" Santana screamed tears streaming down her face.

"What are you-" SMACK everyone was shocked. Finn's head was turned to the side from the impact.

"Santana!" Will shouted, she shrunk back startled by what she did. She never has physically hurt someone. She brought her hand up to her mouth.

"I I'm so sorry," she said muffled by her hand.

"Santana what did you mean everyone is going to know?" Will asked, Santana shook her head and backed towards the chairs and fell into it.

"The tv," Santana whispered.

"What?"

"Turn on the damn TV and watch the fucking news!" Santana yelled. Will sighed and did as she said they watched.

_**This is Rod with breaking news on a campaign scandal that is sweeping through every single Ohio channel across the state. Santana Lopez of our own Sue's Cheerios was outed as a lesbian through a campaign ad by Salazar. Take a look.**_

Everyone watched shocked and when it ended they looked to Santana who sat there looking at her hands.

"San," Brittany whispered and that's all it took for Santana to break down sobbing.

"Guys, let's leave her," Will said they nodded and left except for Quinn, Kylie and Brittany.

"San-"

"No Quinn don't, don't try to relate to me, none of you try! My parents don't even know, I have no idea how my father will act or my Abuela, and God my brother probably will hate me forever! Everyone is going to know and I can't do anything to stop it, it's humiliating!" Santana cried. Brittany sat down next to her and pulled her close. Santana allowed the embrace and cried into Brittany's chest.

Brittany knew one thing now, she needed to watch that DVD.


	6. Castle Walls Tumbling Down

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I understand that jealous Santana is amazing, but it will be brief, like one chapter of it and you'll understand why.**

Santana made it home that day ready to hear her father and brother screaming at her, but instead she found an empty dark house. Santana sighed in relief and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She saw a couple notes posted on the front and saw that one said "her parents are going out for a little vacation" and the other said "her brother and little sister went to the arcade" Santana sighed in relief knowing they won't see the commercial till tomorrow while she's in school. Santana ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed replaying the events of the day through her mind. The pain she felt from everything today was enough to get her crying again. She fell asleep like that, tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

**Meanwhile**

Brittany raced home on a mission to watch that DVD Quinn gave her. Brittany was positive back then that Quinn was lying about Santana being gay, but Santana having the Glee club watch that commercial and how torn she was over it made her have to watch it. Brittany went into her room and locked the door. She grabbed the DVD and put it in the player and pressed play.

Brittany was at first concerned for Santana when she saw Puck pin her against the piano. She hated to see Santana scared and in such a vulnerable position that she knew Santana didn't like.

Brittany's eyes then widened and felt her jaw drop when Santana screamed at Puck that she didn't like boys.

Soon enough tears were streaming down Brittany's face as Santana said how she tried to make herself straight.

Brittany let loose a choked sob when Santana said it was like being raped, being with a guy.

Brittany's heart thudded drastically when Puck mentioned her name and felt a pain when Santana admitted that yes she was in love with Brittany, but didn't want to do break her and Kylie up knowing that Brittany actually liked her.

After the video ended Brittany sat speechless staring at the black screen with the DVD sign bouncing around waiting for something. Brittany couldn't believe what she had just heard. Santana's confession, on tape; how could she not see how much Santana was hurting? She was usually so good with Santana, knowing exactly what was wrong with her at the exact time something happened. But this whole time she's been oblivious to Santana's pain. Maybe Quinn was right, maybe Brittany was only thinking of herself and Kylie. Brittany also fell asleep with tears rolling down her face.

**Next day**

Santana was able to make it through the day without any real trouble and now she was in Glee sitting and listening to another boring speech of Mr. Schues. That was until horror stuck. Santana's father walked it with a very upset face. Everyone turned to him and had their own version of fear planted and their face. Santana, however, looked petrified. He stomped his way over to Santana before roughly grabbing her arm. He yanked her (literally) out of her chair where she was lucky enough to catch her balance and followed after with a somber look. Brittany, Quinn, and Puck looked on very concerned since they knew how Santana's father was when he gets angry. He pulled her out of the room and threw her around o face him, not even bothering to close the door.

"Tell me that, that stupid commercial is a lie," he started it off calmly, that's when Santana knew how much trouble she's in.

"Uh, um what commercial?" _UH oh wrong thing to say. _Santana thought to herself, she cringed as she saw her father's face get visibly redder.

"Don't give me that dumb shit that works with your mother Santana! Tell me now that what they said is a lie! Tell me that you are not a filthy lesbian!" he screamed. Santana flinched at the way he spat out 'filthy'. She hesitated to answer. _Should I lie about it and say yes it isn't true? … No I'm going to rove to Brittany and everyone else that I'm okay with myself, even when my own father isn't._

"It's true," Santana mumbled.

"Excuse me? Speak up Santana you know how I feel about mumbling!"

"I SAID YES I'm GAY!" Santana screamed back. Now she was in it. There have only been a few times when she yelled back at her father and every time ended badly. Everyone in the choir room listened to the conversation. After a few moments of silent they heard a hard SLAP! Will quickly got out of his chair and ran out to the hall to see Santana's head turned and her cheek bright red.

"What is going on out here?" Will asked, her father turned.

"Sorry, Santana is coming home now," he turned back to Santana who had a indifferent look on her face, "I expect you home not five minutes after me understood?" he said sternly, Santana nodded her head slowly and with that he walked away. Santana walked past Will and into the choir room, everyone gasped at the bright red mark on her face. Santana ignored them and grabbed her binder.

"Santana, you don't have to go home," Will said following her in.

"Yeah I do," Santana replied and started walking out till Will grabbed her arm gently.

"If you're scared about your well-being then no you don't we can call the police if need be," Will tried, but Santana shook her head.

"Mr. Schue, he won't beat the crap out of me, he's way to smart to do that. I'll be fine, it's just going to be yelling," Santana said pulling her arm away, "oh don't expect me at school tomorrow though," Santana said walking out the door.

"Do you think she's really going to be okay?" Kurt asked.

"She'll be fine, she's tell the truth her dad doesn't beat her, he just has a way with words that could cut anyone down, even Santana, there actually where Santana learned how to insult people," Quinn said, even though she believed her words she was still concerned for the small Latina, she had never seen her father so angry, and there have been plenty of them.

"Yeah, besides if he did touch her, I wouldn't think twice about going over there and beating the shit out of him," Puck said. Brittany sighed and looked to Kylie who gave her a reassuring smile.

**The Next Day**

"Santana!" Brittany called out to Santana who was at her locker. She and Kylie ran up to her with smiles on their faces. Santana turned to them slowly with a bored look.

"You're here," Kylie stated.

"No shit Sherlock," Santana replied, Kylie looked taken back by the anger and bitterness in the girls voice.

"Don't be mean Santana we were just happy that you're here," Brittany reprimanded. Santana sighed and closed her locker.

"Whatever," Santana said and walked away.

**Glee Club**

"Santana, good for you to join us today I was worried," Will said greeting the girl when she walked in.

"I told you nothing would happen, just whole lot of screaming and packing," Santana replied sitting in the back next to Quinn.

"Packing?" Mercedes asked.

"Yup, dad kicked me out so now I have to find a place to stay," Santana said looking at her nails.

"He kicked you out!" Kurt blurted.

"Yup right on my ass, at least he gave me time to pack this time," Santana mumbled the ending.

"He's kicked you out before?" Rachel piped in.

"Me and my dad don't get along very well, and why am I telling you this anyway?" Santana asked herself.

"Want to stay with me?" Quinn sighed, this wouldn't be the first time Santana stayed with her because of her dad, "Until your dad gets over it," Quinn added quickly.

"Oh he won't, there is a reason why he let me pack this time, anyway Mr. Schue about the solo's I want to have one for Sectionals," Rachel looked flabbergasted and Will just stared at her.

"But Rachel is the one taking the solo," Finn argued.

"Oh please she always gets solo's it's time for someone else to take that stand and I personally think it should be me," Santana replied.

"But Santana you were featured in Sectionals last year," Will said.

"Yeah and we won, which means it's a pretty good system for me to keep doing a solo, at least for sectionals," Santana smiled.

"Why do you think you need everything? You're not some Queen who needs to suddenly be treated like royalty just because you've had a few bad days," Kylie piped in. Santana looked over at her with a glare that could kill a grizzly.

"You think I make myself out to be royal?" Santana asked humor in her voice.

"Yeah, you have been rubbing it in our faces how all this bad stuff is happening to you and expecting us to baby you when there are so many other people in the world dealing what you went through, but worse," Kylie said.

"Fine, you want to know how it feels then. Being me?" Santana asked, she stood up, "Mr. Schue if you don't mind I would love to sing a song to the class," Santana said, Will sighed and went to sit down. Santana went over to Brad and he nodded with a smile. The melody sound through the room and Santana began to sing.

**Everyone thinks that I have it all**

**But it's so empty living behind these castle walls**

**These castle walls**

**If I should tumble if I should fall**

**Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?**

**There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls**

Everything goes quiet till the band stars playing as Santana continues singing.

**Everyone thinks that I have it all**

**But it's so empty living behind these castle walls**

**These castle walls**

**If I should tumble if I should fall**

**Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?**

**There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls**

**Nobody knows I'm all alone**

**Living in this castle made of stone**

**They say that money is freedom but I feel trapped inside it all**

**And while I sit so high up on a throne**

**I wonder how I can feel this low**

**On top of the world it's beautiful**

**But there's no place to fall**

**Everyone thinks that I have it all**

**But it's so empty living behind these castle walls**

**These castle walls**

**If I should tumble if I should fall**

**Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?**

**There's no-one here at all, behind these castle walls**

The song ends and she stares at the Glee club who are all looking uncomfortable at knowing how Santana felt.

"See Kylie, I don't put myself on the high and mighty pedestal, you guys do that and assume I think the same about myself. I build these walls to protect myself from people who think they know me and tell me who I am or how I should be. But there's isn't anyone who has been able to walk through and see me for me. Yes I am a bitch and because of the way I push people away like I do makes me alone behind here. And I know when everything comes crashing down there won't be anyone here to help me up and I'll keep on falling. That's me, I'm not royalty," Santana said. She looked around the room till her eyes landed on Brittany. They held one anothers eyes till Santana couldn't take it any longer. She walked out of Glee without another word.

Santana was already falling.

**If you're one of those people like me who listen to the song while reading it then look up Castle Walls Christina Aguilera solo version for the lyrics I typed. (Or copied I don't own the song). **


	7. Confessions of a Outed Lesbian

**Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy :D any way, I can't wait for tonights episode even though I know that it's gonna make me super depressed 'cause Ryan Murphy likes to torture us with couples that we know should be together like Bram. Anyway her it is.**

It's been a couple week s of Santana living with Quinn and them getting used to living together again. During the time Santana has been trying her hardest to get close to Brittany now that she doesn't have to be worried about being outed since she is. Everyone knows now and just as she feared they have been treating her differently. Guys look at her like a piece of meat and a challenge while the girls give her hard glares and disgusted looks, especially in the locker rooms. Brittany has witnessed some of this and kept having the urge to walk over and yell at whoever was making Brittany uncomfortable. But Brittany has also been trying really hard to avoid Santana at all costs because she knew if she let her close Brittany wouldn't be able to hold in her feelings.

Santana knew this also, she knew Brittany was avoiding her and spending as much time as she could with Kylie. Santana hated it. She knew it was her fault that Brittany was with her and was acting like she was and hated herself for it even more. Santana couldn't help the feeling of knowing that she could be very well alone for the rest of her life. Brittany has been the only true one to understand and know Santana, the only one who has been able to get through Santana's hard brick walls that surround her. She needed Brittany in her life, and she needed Brittany to know that she did. If Brittany rejected her then she would do the only thing she could to keep her world from crumbling from seeing Brittany be with Kylie, and that was to shut down completely.

**After Cheer Practice**

"Hey Britt," Kylie said giving Brittany a small peck. They walked together to the girls locker room and Brittany opened her locker just to have a small folded piece of paper fall in front of her face. Brittany jumped slightly and grabbed it. Slowly she opened it and read.

_Hey Britt, um could you please come to the choir room after practice; I really need to speak to you. Please some alone._

_Santana_

Brittany sighed.

"Who's it from?" Kylie asked.

"Santana, she wants to meet me in the choir room alone now," Brittany said, Kylie took a moment before speaking.

"The let's go," Kylie said.

"But she said alone and I don't even know if I want to go," Brittany said leaning against the lockers.

"Brittany if we don't go, or if you don't go then she'll just keep bugging you about what she wants to talk about, it's best to hear her out now then avoid her like you have been," Kylie said rubbing her hand up and down Brittany's arm to comfort her.

"Yeah you're right, lets go," Kylie smiled and kissed her soundly for a few minutes before pulling back and grabbing Brittany's arm and pulling her out of the locker room to the choir room.

When they walked it they saw Santana playing a few keys on the piano, not noticing them walking in.

"I didn't know you could play," Brittany said making Santana jump at the sudden voice. Santana turned with a smile but it quickly left as soon as she saw Kylie there.

"Yeah, um learned it when I was younger, my grandma forced me to take lessons, what are you doing here?" Santana replied quickly and directing her question to Kylie whom took a slight step back at the ice cold glare.

"She's here because I want her to be," Brittany said stepping slightly in front of Kylie in defense. Santana saw the movement and sighed letting the battle go.

"Okay, but Britt I need to talk to you about this alone, so can the Smurf please leave us to do that?" Santana asked.

"Stop being mean Santana, and stop calling her names," Brittany said hre voice stern, Santana never had the voice directed at her and she felt a flash of guilt and pain go through her heart.

"Okay, can Kylie please leave so we can talk… please?" Santana said her voice small. Brittany's heart called out to hug the girl in front of her, but her brain kept telling her that she's with Kylie now and that would be wrong.

"Britt, I should leave, it sounds serious. I'll be waiting at the car okay?" Kylie said softly, Brittany turned.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I don't think anything will happen, I trust you," Kylie said and gave Brittany and small peck before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Santana looked down at the piano at the kiss.

"What do you want to talk about Santana?" Brittany asked going to sit in one of the chairs. Santana looked at her and took a deep breath and sat down next to Brittany.

"I'm sorry," Santana said lowly where Brittany barely heard her.

"What?" Brittany asked shocked that Santana said sorry.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you, you didn't deserve it," Santana said clearly, Brittany felt her heart tighten.

"San, you don't-"

"No, please just listen till I'm finished," Santana said, her voice vulnerable, Brittany tightened her lips together and nodded.

"I'm sorry I've treated you like you don't exist. I'm sorry that when I told you that I didn't feel the same about you I lied. I'm sorry that we had that fight and I yelled at you only thinking about myself and my feelings rather than yours. But I want you to understand that I do love you, more than anything in the world. But I was too scared about what people will think what they will do. I was scared that my mom, Rosie would hate me. I was scared that my brother and my father hurt me and I couldn't bear with the consequences of me coming out. I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to say that I love you Brittany S. Peirce, more than my own life. I have been trying so hard to fight my feelings, I've been having a constant war inside me for four years and I just can't take it. I'm tired of fighting with myself and everyone around me, I'm tired of pushing people away when really I need them to hold me and tell me that they are there for me," Santana confessed. Brittany had tears in her eyes.

"San," Brittany whispered, but Santana cut her off.

"I have one more thing," Santana got up and went to the piano, "you know I was scared that you wouldn't come, that you hated me for treating you and Kylie like shit since she got here, I'm really happy that you came," Santana said facing the keys of the piano. Brittany felt guilty, she didn't want to come, and she wouldn't have it weren't for Kylie.

**There I was again tonight**

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old tired lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity,**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**

**Across the room your silhouette**

**Starts to make its way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks**

**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**The lingering question kept me up**

**2 AM, who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**

**And now I'm pacing back and forth**

**Wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**

**It was enchanting to meet you,**

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page**

**Not where the story line ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name**

**Until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back**

**As I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

Santana finished the note and wiped a few tears from her eyes and turned towards Brittany. They both had tears silently slipping down their cheeks and they stood up together in sync. They slowly walked towards one another and faced each other.

"San, I- I love you too, but I'm with Kylie and I also love her," Brittany choked out, Santana cocked her head and her brows furrowed with confusion as anger and hurt swept through her eyes.

"Britt, you can't love two people at the same time," Santana replied.

"I do, and I'm with Kylie. She's has been nothing but nice to me, she loves me and it wouldn't be fair to her if I just broke up with her to be with you," Brittany said softly, her heart was aching to take back the words, but her mouth kept going with her brain's.

"But, I just… I just bared my soul to you Brittany! I just gave you everything I had and now you're just going to step all over me?" Santana raised her voice.

"You did it to me Santana! I confessed and gave you everything and you just told me no! What's the difference now other than I have a reason to say no?!" Brittany yelled back. Santana cringed at the truth and looked away.

"Brittany… please don't. I regret everything I have done to you, everything please don't leave me, you have been the only one to see me, to break down my walls. Please don't make me regret doing that. Please, I just want you," Santana's voice was childlike and shaky.

"I'm sorry Santana, but I'm with Kylie. I love her and I need to go, bye," and with that Brittany left the room. Santana stood there momentarily before collapsing to her knees with a broken sob. She stayed there, on the floor crying as her walls slowly reinforced themselves with steel. There was no one now.

There was no one to catch her.

… **So don't hate me, I know I pulled a Brittany and Artie thing, but just give it like….. 3 more chapters and you'll be satisfied again. And this is probably the wrong chapter to post before tonight's episode but just stick with me 'cause I will put Brittany and Santana back together if it kills me. Personally I want to kill my story Brittany right now, but you know she does have a point. Anyways please review.**


	8. Just Stop

Santana felt like a walking corpse. She couldn't feel her heart beating in her chest and everything felt numb. Each day at school seemed like a blur of nothingness. Until one day when she was at her locker and Kylie walked up to her.

"I have no idea what you said to Brittany that day, but I thought you should know that she is completely destroyed. I hope you're happy Santana," Kylie said. Santana felt a snap in her.

"You know what I'm fucking ecstatic. The love of my life hates me, rejected me for you. My dad and my brother hate me, I'm not allowed to see my mom or my little sister, guys keep wanting to straighten me out and I keep getting fucking slishy facials every fucking day because of fucking Glee club. I don't know why I even fucking go since everyone hates me. So run along and go fuck Brittany for all I care cause I know none of you care a flying fuck about me! Now would you get out of my fucking way and go fuck yourself Smurf!" Santana screamed slamming her locker shut and glaring at Kylie who had shock written all over her face.

"SANTANA!" Santana froze and Kylie turned to see Brittany storming down the hall.

"Britt-" Kylie started but was cut off.

"Santana you need to stop, stop loving me and stop being mean and yelling at my girlfriend okay!" Brittany yelled, Santana looked at Brittany showing no emotion at all. Her eyes looked dead, "San?" Brittany said concerned suddenly.

"Yeah, no problem I'll just flip the switch on my feelings and be so sweet that cotton candy will melt in my mouth… see you in Glee," and with that Santana walked away.

"Brittany, it was my fault, I yelled at her first," Kylie said, Brittany turned to Kylie.

"Why were you yelling at her?" Brittany asked.

"Because you came out of the school crying your eyes out and for the past few days you've been really sad, so I assumed it was her fault and confronted her," Kylie said.

"GOD why are you? Can't you guys just leave one another alone you're all driving me insane!" Brittany screamed.

"Britt I was only try to help," Kylie said.

"I don't need help, I'm not so stupid that I can't handle my own problems!" Brittany continued to yell.

"You know what, calm the hell down. You need to take a breath and sort out your God damn feelings already Brittany! You either love me or her, choose. And don't give me that bullshit about you loving both of us cause that doesn't fly. You can't be in love with two people Britt, so figure it out or you're going to lose us both," Kylie walked off. Brittany slammed her hand against the locker.

"Dammit!" Brittany yelled.

"What did that locker ever do to you?" Quinn asked.

"Leave me alone Quinn," Brittany sighed.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Quinn leaned against the lockers beside Brittany.

"What? Having the person you love hate you?" Brittany said.

"Santana doesn't hate you, and no that's not what I'm talking about," Quinn replied.

"Santana isn't who I was-"

"Oh don't spout that shit to me Brittany I kniw who you are in love with and it sure isn't Kylie," Quinn snapped.

"Whatever what are you talking about then?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"It sucks being Santana doesn't it?" Quinn phrased her question differently.

"What do you mean?" Brittany furrowed her brows.

"Being alone, believing everyone hates you. Not having anyone to cry to and being confused about admitting their feelings because they're scared and being confused about those feelings," Quinn elaborated. Brittany stared at Quinn.

_Did… does Santana really feel like this? _

"Figure yourself out Brittany, Santana did," Quinn walked away.

**Glee Club**

Santana was sitting in the back looking down at her lap. Brittany was sitting in the front next to Sam deep in thought and Kylie was over next to Finn explaining something to him.

"Alright guys Santana and Rachel have their other duet prepared so lets let them have the floor," Will said sitting down, Rachel bounced down from her spot next to Kurt and Santana walked quietly down steps. Rachel didn't seem to have that happy look on her face like she usually did when she sang. Instead it was of worry and concern was written in her face as Santana came a stood next to her. In reality she tried multiple times to talk Santana out of singing this song and her decision after she sings it. All eyes were on them as the music started.

**This is our last goodbye**

**I hate to feel the love between us die.**

**But it's over**

**Just hear this and then I'll go:**

**You gave me more to live for,**

**More than you'll ever know.**

**Well, this is our last embrace,**

**Must I dream and always see your face?**

**Why can't we overcome this wall?**

**Baby, maybe it's just because I didn't know you at all.**

**Kiss me, please kiss me,**

**But kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation.**

**Oh, you know it makes me so angry 'cause I know that in time**

**I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye.**

**Did you say, "No, this can't happen to me"?**

**And did you rush to the phone to call?**

**Was there a voice unkind in the back of your mind saying,**

**"Maybe, you didn't know her at all,**

**you didn't know her at all,**

**oh, you didn't know"?**

**Well, the bells out in the church tower chime,**

**Burning clues into this heart of mine.**

**Thinking so hard on her soft eyes, and the memories**

**Offer signs that it's over, it's over.**

When they finished everyone had tears in their eyes. Santana never broke eye contact with Brittany the whole thing. Santana promptly left without a single emotion escape her face.

"Santana!" Rachel called out, but Santana was already gone.

"Rachel what was that song about?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah last goodbye what did she mean by that?" Puck questioned. Rachel looked at them, she wasn't allowed to say anything, she swore to Santana.

"It's just a song guys, no big," Rachel said, but her voice shook.

"No you're lying," Quinn said standing up.

"Did she leave?" Kylie asked.

"Well, um yes okay she left, her car was all packed and everything, she's gone that was her goodbye to Brittany," Rachel said.

"WHAT! You knew what she was going to do and you let her do it? Why didn't you tell me!?" Quinn yelled.

"I promised I wouldn't you've should have seen her when she asked… I… have never seen Santana cry and I most definitely never ever want to see that again… it scars you it's so sad," Rachel said.

"Dammit Rachel… Brittany what are you going to do about this?" Quinn asked, Brittany sat there shocked.

"Santana…" Brittany let out. Kylie got up and put her hand on Brittany's shoulder, bringing her out of her daze.

"Go find her," Kylie said.

"What?"

"Go get your girl," Kylie smiled, Brittany stared at her and smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you," Brittany breathed, Kylie giggled and pulled back. And with that Brittany took off to find Santana.

_Please forgive me_.


	9. I Can't Stop Loving You

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story. Makes me happy :D… here's the next chapter, please review your thoughts, opinions, rants, so on and so forth.**

It was hours till she found Santana. Brittany searched everywhere before she thought of one final spot that Santana would go to. A little lake, almost small enough to be a pond, next to a sunflower field where Santana and Brittany not only shared their first kiss as a couple but also their first time. She found Santana sitting by the lake wrapped in a blanket that she gave her for their first Christmas as friends.

"San," Brittany whispered, it was almost inaudible but Santana heard it and jumped, quickly turning around.

"Brittany?" Santana asked the first emotion since this week past Santana's face as shocked and terrified.

"Why are you running away?" Brittany questioned stopping her approach at five feet away.

"Why do you care?" Santana snapped, her walls reinforcing themselves.

"Because you're my best friend," Brittany responded hotly.

"Whatever," Santana replied rolling her eyes.

"And I love you more than anyone else in this world and I don't mean friend love I mean I want to be with you for the rest of my life love. The love where I can kiss you and not worry about the looks. The love where I can show you physically how wonderful you are. The love where when we look into one anothers eyes we can see each other's souls. The love where we can share anything and not hate each other or judge each other," Brittany said now crouching in front of the small Latina.

"That's sweet, but how can I believe you? I mean you told me to stop loving Brittany; there was a reason why I believed that without feelings it's better and I was right. All feelings bring you is heartbreak and pain. You were the only one, the only one who broke through my walls, who knew how I felt twenty four seven. I trusted you with everything and in the end you stomp it all into the ground. I let you pass and you burnt everything down to the ground Brittany. I heard that speech before and I tell you exactly the reason why I didn't want to come out. And you know what almost all those fears came true. And I told you when I was out I would be with you no matter what but you decided to move on when I asked you to wait," Santana ranted. Brittany looked down at the ground and Santana breathed deeply to calm herself.

"You want to know the worst part," Santana whispered. Brittany looked up at her, "I can't stop loving you," Santana's voice choked out, "I've tried so fucking hard and it's impossible to stop. I love you so much Brittany and have for so long," Santana cried.

"I love you too, so much Santana and I never ever stopped loving you. Kylie she… she was just giving me what I wanted from you and the whole time of being with Kylie I couldn't help compare her to you. She was my way of trying to stop loving you just like you being with all those guys. I like Kylie don't get me wrong but I don't love her Santana. And I know you asked me to wait for you and I didn't listen, I was angry that you didn't love me back. I made a mistake, a mistake I will regret for the rest of my life and afterwards. I want… I need to be with you Santana; I can't imagine not having you there with me till the very end. I know you can't trust me right away but please, give me a chance to earn it back. Give me chance to get past your walls and show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you and how much I absolutely need you, please," Brittany begged, tears in her eyes. Santana stared at her debating. Brittany has hurt her so much over the past few months, but even before then Brittany has been the number one person to make her feel beautiful, needed, and loved for years.

"Okay," Santana breathed out, "but it won't be easy, not like last time," Santana said. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Can I hug you?" Brittany asked biting her bottom lip. Santana hesitated but smiled, she needed a hug from Brittany. Brittany took the smile as a yes and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Britt," Santana murmured into Brittany's neck.

"I love you too San. Can you come back with me? There is something I would like to sing to you in Glee, and everyone will be so happy to see you, alive and not hurt like I was when I found you sitting here," Brittany said pulling back. Santana sighed and nodded. Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's hand leading her back to her car.

"What about my car?" Santana asked looking at it as they passed it.

"We'll get it tomorrow," Brittany said opening the passenger side of her car. Santana smiled and got in followed by Brittany closing the door and going to her side. Them driving twenty miles back to Lima.

**Glee club the next day**

"Oh my God Santana if you ever do that again I'll kill you!" Quinn yelled at Santana before hugging her.

"You told," Santana stated looking at a cowering Rachel.

"Quinn was going to hurt me if I didn't say anything," Rachel responded.

"Good to have you back Lopez, next time you're thinking of ditching this place take me along," Puck said hugging Santana who slightly giggled. Everyone went silent at the sound.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You giggled for like the first time in months," Kurt said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Glad you're back Santana," Kylie said, Santana looked to her and their eyes locked, speaking some un communicable conversation. After intense silence and Brittany's eyes flickering between the two Santana finally spoke up.

"Me too," Santana replied with a smirk. Kylie smiled back and sat down and everyone let a breath out.

"Great well Santana please take a seat right here and let me sing you my apologetic feelings," Brittany said grabbing Santana's hands and pulling her gently to the stool. Everyone took their seats and listened to music starting to play.

**Here We go**

**Welcome to my Funeral**

**Without you**

**I don't even have a pulse**

**All alone it's dark and cold**

**With every move I die**

**Here I go this is my confessional **

**A lost cause nobody can save my soul**

**I am so delusional**

**With every move I die**

**I have destroyed our love its gone**

**Payback is sick its all my fault**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**

**Just fighting to get through the night**

**I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]**

**With every move I die**

**I'm faded I'm broken inside**

**I've wasted the love of my life**

**I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]**

**With every move I die**

**When did I become such a hypocrite**

**Double life, lies that you caught me in**

**Trust me I'm paying for it**

**With every move I die**

**On the floor I'm just a zombie**

**Who I am is not who I wanna be**

**I'm such a tragedy**

**With every move I die**

**I have destroyed our love its gone**

**Payback is sick its all my fault**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**

**Just fighting to get through the night**

**I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]**

**With every move I die**

**I'm faded I'm broken inside**

**I've wasted the love of my life**

**I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]**

**With every move I die**

**This is it **

**And now you're really gone**

**this time**

**Never once thought **

**I'd be in pieces left behind**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**

**Just fighting to get through the night**

**I'm losing it (losing it) [x3]**

**With every move I die**

**I'm faded I'm broken inside**

**I've wasted the love of my life**

**I'm Losing it (losing it) [x3]**

**With every move I die**

After Brittany finished she had tears slipping in down her face, her eyes locked with Santana's who also had tears streaming down her face.

"I know I hurt you, and I know I need to regain your trust, but without you I am nothing and I love you more than anything in this universe and I continue to fall more in love with you every second of everyday no matter what you do and I will continue to forever that is my promise to you Santana Lopez," Brittany said. Santana smiled and wiped a few tears away before getting up and hugging Brittany.

It might be hard and take a while, but Brittany will show Santana how much she loves her.

Brittany will be there to keep Santana from falling any further.

_I can't stop loving you either, Santana._


	10. First Day

**I'm back and this chapter will have the Brittana you have been waiting for! WHOOO…. Review oh and tell me your thoughts on "I Do"… how crazy was it to have Quinntana in that episode? I'm still going strong on Brittana, but I didn't mind Quinntana so much as I thought I would. So if Bram really does stick (Which will make pissed off to no end) then I wouldn't mind Quinntana, but personally I really wish they would stop pulling the "I want you to go out there and live your dreams" shit cause I think all of Santana's dreams involve Brittany with her. Anyway there's my little rant and on with the story!**

"San… San wakey, wakey," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Today was the first day that they would work on their relationship ever since the big fight and Brittany was determined to make everything right. Gently Brittany laid herself on top of Santana and rested her head on her chest and looked at Santana's sleeping face.

"Sanny time to wake up for school, don't make me grab Quinn," Brittany smiled when Santana started to move and grumble. Brittany watched in adoration as Santana's brow furrowed and her eyes squinted open. Santana's eyes roamed over the blurry face; quickly she blinked multiple times to clear her vision and then focused on Brittany's smiling face. Santana in return couldn't hold in the smile that quickly took over her own face.

"Hey," Santana breathed, it felt wonderful to have Brittany this close her again. Santana watched Brittany's eyes light up.

"Hey," Brittany replied, they stared at one another, lost in their own little world that they created so many years ago.

"Um Britt, can I get up now?" Santana asks, "I really have to go to the bathroom and you're kinda laying on me," she continued. Brittany's face went red and she quickly got off of Santana and stood awkwardly at the floor of the bed, looking down and biting her bottom lip. Santana giggled at her adorableness and stood up, reaching to the ceiling to stretch her back. Brittany's eyes moved on their own accord to Santana's exposed stomach and watched as the muscles move under the tight, tanned skin. Santana noticed Brittany's leering and smiled to herself, she dropped her arms but it seemed that Brittany didn't noticed.

"Like what you see?" Santana teased, Brittany jumped out of her stupor and looked up into Santana's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes," Brittany exhaled; Santana felt her face heat up. She walked over to Brittany.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, go ahead and make yourself at home," Santana kissing Brittany's cheek. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her Cheerios uniform, underwear and a towel. Brittany watched Santana go into the bathroom and close the door gently. Brittany let out a large breath of air that she had been holding since Santana walked towards her and sat down on Santana's bed, dazed by the sweet, gentle kiss to her cheek.

Santana was in the bathroom, her back against the door. She had a goofy smile on her face and she let out a heavy breath. Quickly Santana got into the shower.

Brittany looked the guest room that Santana has been occupying in Quinn's house and saw that Santana had almost everything of hers set up in the room already except for a few things that have been tossed in the corner of the room. Brittany felt her heart overcome with sadness thinking of how Santana was kicked out of her house away from her mother and little sister. Brittany stood up and walked over to Santana's dresser and picked up a picture frame. She looked at the picture of Santana and herself in their cheer uniforms holding pinkies. Brittany remembered that day, it was the first day her and Santana became friends and the first day that Santana introduced her to her parents. Brittany smiled thinking about how Santana held onto this picture for so long. She was pulled out of her train of thought when she heard the door open. She looked over to see Quinn leaning on the door frame with a smile on her face.

"You get sleeping beauty up?" Quinn asked looking around the room answering her own question.

"Yeah she's in the shower," Brittany said looking over to the closed bathroom door.

"Right, well breakfast is ready, come down when you guys are," Quinn said and left, closing the door behind her. Brittany set the picture back down and went to sit on the bed again right when Santana opened the bathroom door, drying her hair with a towel.

"Was that Quinn I heard?" Santana asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and running her hands through it. Brittany stared in wonder and nodded. Santana smiled and shook her head and walked over to Brittany. Santana bent over in front of Brittany so they were eye to eye, "and what did Quinn say?" Santana asked smiling and she watched Brittany's blue eyes rush with confusion.

"Huh? Oh um breakfast is done," Brittany responded, Santana chuckled and pulled back walking out of the room, "what?... wait where are you going?" Brittany scrambled up and followed Santana.

"To eat, I'm hungry," Santana replied laughing. Brittany caught up and walked beside Santana down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello love birds," Quinn said setting two plates down full with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Damn Quinn what's the occasion?" Santana asked sitting down.

"Well you two getting back together of course," Quinn said, Santana sighed and closed her eyes and Brittany sat down and looked at the plate sadly.

"We aren't back together Quinn, we're taking it slow right now we are just friends," Santana said and started eating. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down with her plate.

"Whatever," Quinn said. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

**Glee Club**

"Do you ever stop with your impressions?" Kylie asked Sam as he was doing George Bush yet again.

"Of course not, it's what makes me… me," Sam said. Brittany and Santana walked in, in their Cheerio glory and sat next to Quinn who had a couple of seat next to her open.

"You know, I really don't like Mrs. Corcoran," Quinn said to them as they sat.

"Isn't she the one you gave Beth to?" Santana asked confused.

"Yes, but now she's here again, like she's rubbing it in my face and also there's Rachel who has to deal with the fact that her mother is working at her school and has another daughter," Quinn explained.

"Right and why do I care about the Hobbit?" Santana asked.

"Because she defended you when you were outed by Finn by screaming at him and breaking up with him," Quinn answered, Santana's brow furrowed and she looked over to Rachel who was talking about sectionals with Mercedes and Tina.

"Remind me to thank her," Santana said leaning back into her seat.

"Hey guys, how's everything?" Kylie asked walking up towards them.

"Perfect," Santana said looking at her nail.

"Yup, awesome," Brittany said looking at her own hands. Kylie gave Quinn a confused look; Quinn just shrugged. Kylie sighed and sat back down next to Sam who was entertaining Sugar with his impressions.

"Jesus Trouty can you be any more annoying with your sucky impressions?" Santana asked exasperated.

"What Sugar likes them," Sam said.

"Actually I also think they are quite annoying too, only your face and your lips are funny when you do them… sorry Aspergers," Sam looked down dejected and Sugar just shrugged. Santana let out a loud laugh and tried to quiet down muffling her laughing into giggles. Brittany looked at her and smiled loving how happy Santana was now.

"Alright guys welcome back to Glee Club Finn has an idea for this week's assignment so Finn you have the floor," Will sat down and Finn stood up writing something on the board. Santana watched with curiosity and then her eyes widened when Finn was finished and stepped aside.

"Ladies week, music made for ladies and by ladies," Finn said smiling and looked between Rachel and Santana who both had wide eyes at the suggestion.

"Oh hell no," Santana said shaking her head.

"Look Santana, we all know about you and Brittany and we're not going to judge you for it, we support it and we're worried about you, we all know you're not taking the 'being kicked out of your house' thing too well," Finn said trying to reason with her.

"Worry about yourself fetus face," Santana said giving him a dirty look.

"Yeah and besides no one would take being kicked out of their house well," Kylie spoke up.

"I would know, been there done that," Quinn said raising her hand. Finn sighed dejectedly till Will stood up.

"Now guys I think this is the perfect assignment after everything that's happened so we're going to participate," Will said everyone breathed out an annoyed sigh, "good, see you all tomorrow," and with that he walked out.

"Shortest Glee club ever," Blaine said standing up.

"Yeah, I overheard him talking to Ms. Pillsbury about her parents earlier today," Mercedes said packing her things.

"So Santana are you going to participate?" Finn asked walking up to her.

"Why would I want to participate in this, I mean come on you already forced me out of the flannel closet what more do you want from me?" Santana asked annoyed.

"This commercial is forcing you out Santana not me," Finn argued.

"Only because you announced in the hall that I was in love with Brittany Orca," Santana said crossing her arms and taking a step forward.

"That's because you keep attacking me with insults," Finn's voice started rising.

"Which immediately gives you the right to almost ruin my life?" Santana took a step closer. Everyone's attention was now on them.

"Yes! Well no, it wasn't my intention to do that," Finn muttered.

"There isn't any excuse for yelling out someone sexual orientation Finn," Kurt butted in. Finn looked at him surprised along with Santana.

"I didn't know what was going to happen when I said it, I was angry and it just blurted from my mouth," Finn defended, Santana was about to say something when Becky ran into the room.

"Santana Coach wants to see you in her office right away," Becky then turned and ran out, Santana let out a big breath of air an pinched the bridge of her nose knowing whatever Sue wanted to see her about was not going to be good for her. Brittany put a reassuring hand on her shoulder Santana looked at her and smiled. Santana walked out and headed to Sue's office.

"I still think you're a complete idiot for doing what you did Finn," Kurt said.

"Look dude, you don't understand-"

"We all perfectly understand Finn, either than Brittany, Santana has bullied us and called us names and made us feel bad about ourselves one way or another, hell she even threw a few slushies in my face. And I had my suspicions on Santana's and Brittany relationship being more than friends-"

"We all did," Tina said cutting off Rachel.

"Right but the point is, is that we weren't positive and even if we were no one had the right to say anything about it. No one deserves to be outed when they aren't ready and you did just that," Rachel finished her rant; Finn looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"But-"

"No buts Finn, what you did has no excuse, Santana could and probably will have it a lot worse than me. She's girl-"

"A hot girl," Mercedes said cutting off Kurt.

"Yes, which means that not only will she called names and bullied like me, but she will have those arrogant pricks that would want to straighten her out or whatever and some may even force themselves on her," Kurt fumed, Brittany's face paled at the thought of someone doing that to Santana.

"Yeah and Santana may be strong, but she isn't strong enough to hold off a full grown man," Puck added.

"Even in worse cases a group of men," Blaine said.

"And even if that didn't happen, what if she couldn't handle the bullying or her family may be worse than expected and they bully her there. A person can only take so much of that whether it's verbal, emotional, or physical and soon it would make her be fed up, no matter the support and believe that it would be easier to die and kill herself or harm herself, there are so many cases like that because they were attacked at home, online, or in public," Kylie said. Finn looked around at all the angry faces.

"Okay I get it, but what can I do now?" Finn said.

"Nothing, you just leave her alone and keep your opinions to yourself," Tina said and everyone nodded. Finn sighed and sat down defeated.

**Sue's Office**

"Coach you wanted to see me?" Santana said walking in to the office. Sue took her glasses off and leaned back.

"Take a seat Santana," Sue said gesturing to the chair. Santana closed her eyes when she heard her name again, this was really bad.

"Is there something wrong," Santana muttered out as she took a seat.

"I want you to know you, aside from Brittany, are the best Cheerio that I ever had," Sue started, Santana turned her head and furrowed her brow, "but we've had complaints," Sue finalized. Santana felt her heart pick up pace as panic sat in.

"What kind of complaints?" Santana asked.

"It seems that some of the parents and cheer board managers are… not happy that I have a lesbian head cheerleader, and they said either I kick you out or our cheerleading program comes to an end and the parents will pull their daughters out of the squad," Sue said, Santana's eyes widened in anger.

"So what? What difference does it make having me on the team?" Santana yelled.

"The thing is they are worried about you being in a locker room with girls changing and being around them," Sue explained.

"Seriously?! This is a bunch of bullshit! I'm not some old perverted guy who gets turned on my every single naked chick they see!" Santana yelled furiously.

"I understand that along with the squad yet it can't be helped, I'm going to have to kick you out," Sue said calmly.

"But Coach, I need this to get a scholarship!" Santana begged.

"As well the rest of the girls, I'm sorry Santana, please change and bring back your uniform," Sue said. Santana looked at her in disbelief before standing up, making the chair fall. She stormed out of the room and headed in the locker room. She ripped off the uniform and opened her locker. She grabbed out the black tank top and grey sweat she kept in there just in case anything like this happened. She remember Sue telling them on the first day that even though they were on the squad then, she could kick them out without a hesitation whether they were on top on the pyramid or on the bottom, and to have spare clothes to change into just in case. Santana quickly pulled on her clothes and let down her hair, ruffling it up before storming back in Sue's office and slamming the uniform on her desk. Santana didn't bother to fold it or to give one look to Sue before she headed back to Glee club.

**Glee Club**

Santana walked in and everyone watched shocked at the no Cheerio Santana as she plopped down on one of the chairs, huffing in anger.

"San where's your uniform?" Brittany asked sitting next to her.

"Sue kicked me off the team," Santana growled out, she hated how angry this made her.

"What! Why?" Brittany asked taking Santana's hand in her own two.

"Because," Santana looked up at Finn and locked eyes, "people complained about me being gay so Sue had to kick me out… because I'm gay," Santana said keeping eye contact with Finn.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry," Brittany said.

"It's not your fault B," Santana said breaking eye contact with Finn and looked to Brittany. Brittany's blue eyes immediately calmed her down. Santana slowly laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, exaughsted from the day. Suddenly little footsteps could be heard running down the hall way, Santana picked her head up at the familiar sound. Everyone looked to the door right when Rosie came bounding in and running straight for Santana, who was quick to catch the little girl Rosie giggled and hugged Santana around the neck.

"Sanny! I missed you uber much," Rosie said.

"I missed you too, but what are you doing here?" Santana asked pulling back and looking Rosie in the eyes. Rosie smiled and looked over to Brittany who had a large smile on her face.

"Britty!" Rosie squealed and lunged for her, jumping from Santana's lap tp Brittany's. Brittany laughed and hugged her back. Rosie pulled away and looked around the room of people till her eyes landed on Quinn.

"Quinny I haven't see you in foever !" Rosie moved away and ran to Quinn who picked her up and hugged her.

"Rosie you didn't answer my question," Santana said standing up with Brittany.

"She's here because we left your father and brother," Santana froze and looked to the door where her mother stood.


End file.
